Darker Than Black
by Cozzato
Summary: Uno no recuerda su pasado mientras que el otro no puede recordar que es lo que siente estar vivo. VanVen. AU
1. Olvidado

Primer fic largo que hago sobre mi actual OTP (léase, _Vanitas x Ventus_ ) es un _universo paralelo_, ya que no puedo con la historia del juego. Creo que aburre hasta cierto punto repetir las mismas cosas ¿No lo creen? prometo terminar esta vez la historia (mil disculpas a las personas que esperan mis otras historias, tengo 0 de inspiración en relación a Reborn! Y otras parejas de KH, sorry! )

Espero lo disfruten, no es que me haya esforzado mucho en la trama (bueno, la verdad es más compleja de lo que imagine, con cada capitulo verán a que me refiero) es de temática suspenso y angustia, un poco de drama y violación así que sino crees poder con tanta sensualidad (?) te recomiendo no seguir leyendo.

Este fic va dedicado a mi Venbby, tanto versión español como inglesa que hare posteriormente. Espero lo disfrutes baby 3! te quiero mucho :3

**Géneros:** Suspenso, Angustia, Violación, Morbo, y de todo un poco que la autora loca desee poner (?).  
**Pareja/Personajes:** Vanitas x Ventus  
**Serie:** Kingdom Hearts —Birth By Sleep—**  
Advertencias**_: Muerte de personajes, no puedo decir que nadie querido en la saga no va a morir porque estaría mintiendo ;3! Así que sino quieres ver a alguno de tus personajes favoritos de KH morir, mejor no leas, tampoco sino toleras sexo explicito homosexual (aka: Yaoi) y eres sensible con respecto a ese tipo de cosas. Oh, y espero reciban bien a Obsessive!Vanitas hahaha, Yo te lo advertí._

**Darker **_than_** black.**

_Forgotten_

_X x X_

_¿Qué es realmente una emoción?_

_X x X_

Era una noche tormentosa, la lluvia caía sin cesar del grotesco cielo. No había ningún alma en las calles de Twilight town, aunque a esas horas de la noche era algo común aunque para algunos era de suma relevancia el que no hubiera, ni siquiera una mosca en los alrededores.

Al menos eso era para cierto joven.

"…_trabajo en un día de lluvia es trabajo después de todo"_ murmuro para si mismo mientras limpiaba sus manos ensangrentadas bajo el rocío de la lluvia, no le agradaban los días lluviosos pero de todas formas debía hacerlo. Suspiro molesto al notar que su ropa también había sido manchada en la parte de arriba, Oh dios, debería recordar que no debía usar ropa clara o de color blanco cada vez que tiene trabajo que hacer.

Suspiro.

Era molesto ir a cambiar su guardarropa cada que completaba un nuevo trabajo, el olor a sangre era desagradable para el pero con el tiempo y los años se acostumbró a llevarlo encima, aún así no era bueno tenerlo encima ya no se quita con nada después de todo, era fastidioso.

Pero ya una rutina para el hacer este tipo de trabajos, siempre a él le encargaba los más difíciles debido a su eficacia y rapidez. A veces era un fastidio lidiar con ellos pero al mismo tiempo, algunos de ellos eran muy divertidos y con ellos podía matar su aburrimiento con ellos.

"_Se supone que debo ir al punto de encuentro ahora" _miro al reloj indiferentemente notando que había terminado justo a tiempo, era cuestión de tiempo para recibir la llamada de su compañero de trabajo. Suspiro algo cansado al escuchar el tono de una llamada desde su celular retumbar en el vacío de la noche.

Ring – Ring.

_Ring—Ring._

_Clic._

"_Diga"_ respondió inmediato con frialdad y desgano.

"_Cada día que pasa se vuelves más insensible Vanitas, esperaba al menos mas de dos palabras en tu respuesta pero no ¿Así tratas a tu compañero después de 3 largos años? Geez, A veces realmente pienso que no eres humano, con tanta frialdad encima, viejo, eso no es saludable ¿Sabías? "_contesto en forma de burla la familiar voz al otro lado del tubo. El pelinegro simplemente bufo ante tal comentario '_es un idiota'_ pensó.

"_Cállate Axel y dime donde debo enviarlo esta vez"_ Sonó mas a una orden que pregunta, no le agradaba hablar mucho al respecto, menos con Axel, cuando se trataba del trabajo, solo quería acabar con todo de una buena vez.

El pelirrojo rio ligeramente ante su respuesta, para él era divertido molestarlo, aunque nunca lograba quitarle esa confianza y serenidad que tenia en si mismo, pero bueno… la próxima quizás tenga más suerte.

"_Valla que eres directo mocoso, hum… ¡Esta bien! Te lo diré de inmediato, debes ir a la cuarta avenida, allí hay un bar y debes encontrarte con—"Antes_ de que pudiera continuar escuchando, sus ojos dorados se abrieron en par, el joven escucho un chasquido y pisoteadas. Colgó sin previo aviso y guardo su celular en su chaqueta preparándose para enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviera allí cerca de él.

Tomo con fuerza su navaja desde su mango, el filo estaba fresco por el baño de sangre de su anterior victima. Su iris dorada formó una línea delgada mientras miraba con sigilo a sus alrededores, debía encontrar de donde provenía ese ruido.

Nadie podía verlo, nadie podía enterarse de lo que había echo. Debía matar a la persona que lo viera, cualquier ser o individuo vivo que escuchara, viera, olfateara o tocara algo, debía ser aniquilado. En cada misión debía eliminar cada rastro de evidencia de que él estuvo allí. Él vivía en las sombras, su trabajo era ser invisible para toda la humanidad.

El era una sombra y por lo cual debía hacer lo que hiciera falta para permanecer así, aún si con ello significaba matar a una persona inocente, él lo haría…

No le tomo mucho tiempo para descubrir la verdadera fuente del ruido, la lluvia y la niebla le eran molestas y le impedían un poco la visión directa hacia la persona que se encontraba en la escena del crimen al igual que el, pero no le impidió lo suficiente para poder notarlo.

Ojos azules se encontraron frente a los suyos.

Era un chico maso menos de su edad, no traía paraguas y andaba solo… este se había parado de inmediato al notar la mirada del pelinegro sobre el. Vanitas no espero ni un segundo para actuar, por mero reflejo e impulso corrió hacia el muchacho, debía silenciarlo a como de lugar.

Sin si quiera derramar una gota de sudor, el pelinegro logro tomarlo por la mandíbula, apretándolo con fuerza obteniendo un quejido a cambio. Utilizo todo su cuerpo para estamparlo contra la pared de ladrillos más cercana a él, acorralándolo como si de un lobo acorralando a su presa se tratase.

Ojos fríos y dorados se encontraron con ojos de color agua marina, el gesto del muchacho era perturbador, el pelinegro podía olfatear su miedo en todo su ser. El chico estaba impactado y asustado por la acción del joven asesino.

Vanitas miro con detenimiento el rostro del joven. Su cabello era rubio color miel, sus finos cabellos mojados caían hacia abajo de forma desprolija por su frente, tapando un poco con ellos sus brillantes ojos de color azul marino. Labios sonrojado ligeramente partidos, había un moretón debajo de ellos y pudo notar que habían pequeñas lagrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Sus piernas temblaban, sus débiles manos se aferraban descuidamente de aquel brazo que le impedía moverse en absoluto. Quería soltarse del agarre pero era inútil, Vanitas era mil veces más fuerte que él por lo que el rubio desistió enseguida de querer escapar de él.

Sin perder más tiempo la voz gélida del joven de ojos ámbar se hizo presente en el lugar.

"_¿Qué es lo que has visto chico? Responde cuidadosamente sino quieres terminar descuartizado"_ Ordeno con frialdad sosteniendo la yugular del joven, señalando con su mirada el cuerpo destripado detrás suyo. El joven estaba mudo, su respiración era entre cortada y sus ojos se encontraban cubierto de lagrimas. Su visión era nublosa, realmente no podía ver el cuerpo tirado en el suelo, el charco de lodo alrededor del cadáver estaba bañado con su propia sangre, realmente asqueroso.

El pelinegro lo tenia fuertemente agarrado delante suyo, su otra mano estaba colocada específicamente donde se encontraba el hígado, presionando la punta del frio metal contra el, haciendo fricción con su húmeda ropa, esto hizo temblar al joven por la sensación helada que provocaba el objeto. El rubio ojiazul no pudo evitar dejar escapar otro quejido de dolor ante tal rose del frio metal en contacto con su ropa húmeda, la sensación no era muy agradable.

Mientras tanto los ojos penetrantes de Vanitas miraban con sigilo a los del otro. Un paso en falso e iba a clavar con profundidad ese metal en su estomago.

Un largo silencio había pasado y no había respuesta.

"_Habla de una vez sino quieres que—"_Orbes doradas se abrieron de par en par al notar lagrimas deslizarse desde las orbes azules del joven delante suyo. Sus labios temblaban, intentando hablar, formar aunque sea una palabra.

"_N-No he visto nada…te juro que no—" _Se le dificultaba respirar, la presión que Vanitas ejercía en su puño era demasiado fuerte para el joven.

"_No mientas, no te conviene hacerlo ¿Qué hace un chico como tu en un lugar como este a estas horas? Responde con cuidado, no me tomara ni medio segundo en destazar tu cuello"_ Amenazo afilando su mirada como la de un felino. El rubio no podía parar sus lágrimas, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y cansados.

"…_Yo…El…N-No recuerdo que paso o por que he corrido hasta aquí, n-no se…de donde vengo" _Leves jadeos salían por su boca y sus parpados caían lentamente cerrando sus ojos con pesadez.

Por alguna razón Vanitas pudo sentir verdad en aquellas palabras y dejando escapar un largo suspiro soltó al muchacho para que pudiera respirar mejor. El rubio tosió un poco y lo miro sumamente confundido.

El pelinegro de ojos dorados le dirigió nuevamente una mirada fría y calculadora. Debía matarlo, de eso no había duda absoluta porque, si no lo hacia y este chico hablaba, él iba a pagar las consecuencias con sus superiores. No debía saberse absolutamente nada sobre los asesinatos que el realizaba, tampoco los de sus compañeros, por lo que no había otra elección que silenciar a cualquier persona que lo viera haciendo su trabajo.

Vanitas nunca dudaba cuando debía matar a alguien ni tenia la intención de hacerlo ahora, lentamente levanto su brazo, el metal estaba listo para ser incrustado pero antes de que pudiera mover su brazo hacia adelante, el rubio se colapso delante de él, abrazándolo desesperadamente, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y realmente helado.

–¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

"_N-No…me dejes por favor…"_ susurro aferrándose a el como un niño pequeño pidiendo que no lo dejaran solo, luego de tal acción el rubio cayo inconsciente en sus brazos. El pelinegro se quedo inmóvil, estático por tal acción e inesperadas palabras. Por mero reflejo sostuvo su cuerpo, sin dejarlo caer al suelo, acomodándolo en sus brazos moviendo su mentón para ver su rostro.

Aún estaba llorando…

Por alguna extraña razón esas palabras le hicieron sentir algo extraño dentro de él. Quizás, realmente no había visto nada, quizás estaba realmente perturbado por su huida y no logro notar absolutamente nada, quizás cuando despertara no iría a recordar nada de lo que había pasado esa noche, todas esa clases de conclusiones llegaron de la nada a la cabeza del joven azabache.

Cuanta ingenuidad habían cubierto sus pensamientos.

Pero aun así… ¿Estaría bien dejarlo vivir por esa razones? ¿Qué sucedería si él lograba contarle lo que sucedió a la policía o a alguien más y el rumor se esparciera por toda la ciudad? Eso seria descuidado de su parte, y todos los miembros de la organización lo denigrarían por insensato, él no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

Aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer dentro de esa organización llena de_ imbéciles_.

Se froto las sienes muy cansado, debía regresar a su hogar y pensar las cosas con calma, no había apuro en matar al chico, después de todo estaba inconsciente, podía matarlo en cuanto llegara a su hogar.

No lo pensó mucho mientras lo tomo por las piernas y lo coloco con cuidado en sus brazos, su rostro descansaba en su pecho mientras sus finos brazos caían hacia ambos costados. Iba a ir directo hacia su hogar, la tormenta seguía en marcha y estaba comenzando a refrescar. También se había percatado de que se le estaba haciendo demasiado tarde para ir al supuesto lugar que Axel intento señalarle antes de colgar, pero ese momento le dio lo mismo.

Seguramente Axel va a reprocharle pero no le importaba.

Luego hablaría con el pelirrojo nuevamente, lo único que quería hacer ahora era volver a su casa y descansar un poco…

X x X

Finalmente había llegado a su destino.

Vanitas estaba frente de la puerta de su susodicho hogar. Con una de sus manos intenta tomar de sus bolsillos la llave para abrir la puerta delante suya, sumando a todo eso el peso que debía cargar con el aún inconsciente rubio apoyado en sus brazos. Lentamente introdujo la llave en el picaporte sin fallar y mueve la manija hacia abajo para luego abrir la puerta impulsando su pierna hacia adelante.

Camina hacia adelante varios pasos buscando el interruptor para prender la luz de la sala de estar ya que todo estaba a oscuras en ese lugar, aunque por momentos se podía ver destellos producidos por los relámpagos de la tormenta afuera.

Al momento de ver la claridad gracias a la luz frunció el entre cejo al notar la presencia de otra persona, otra vez el…

Axel… ¿Es que acaso no tiene algo mejor que hacer que jugar a ser un asechador?

"_Hey ¿Me extrañaste?"_ Guiño con un ojo mostrando media sonrisa al más joven.

Vanitas simplemente giro su mirada indiferentemente hacia otro lado.

'_Tan apático como siempre…_' pensó Axel, esto no le parecía tan divertido.

Al pelinegro le molestaba esa peculiar sonrisa suya pegada en los labios del mayor. Vanitas ignoro tal comentario hecho por Axel caminando en forma recta hacia su habitación.

El pelirrojo parpadeo varias veces sorprendido por la tremenda falta de interés en su presencia.

"_Che, todavía sigo aquí ¡eh!"_ dijo en señal de molestia, al notar que no hubo respuesta suspiro resignado siguiendo al menor a su cuarto.

Con cuidado Vanitas coloco al rubio en su cama mientras se dirigía hacia su guardarropa para buscar ropa seca y limpia para el. Axel cada vez se sentía más ignorado por el cada que se encontraban en algún lugar. Intentando romper el silencio continuo con el discurso que tenía planeado parlotearle al menor al verlo llegar a su casa.

"_Cheeee… ¿Ni siquiera me recibes con insultos? Pensé que esta vez lo había logrado, entrando a hurtadillas a tu departamento e invadiendo tu miserable privacidad. Esto es realmente aburrido Van"_ Los ojos verdes seguían con curiosidad cada movimiento de este, luego de un momento mira curioso hacia la cama. Eso era lo que llevaba en brazos el pelinegro… espera ¿Acaso era un chico? Sus ojos no lo estaban engañando ¿Cierto?

"_¿Hum? ¿Quién es ese chico, Van?"_ La sonrisa en su rostro aumento _'Bingo' "¡Wow! ¿Así que tiras para ese lado? ¡Esto si que NO no me lo esperaba Vanitas!"_ Rio divertido, la verdad no tenía idea de que orientación sexual tenía.

Vanitas intento ignorarlo pero su risa ahogadora solo encendieron mas sus deseos de matarlo…

"_Cállate y ayúdame con esto"_ fue lo único que dijo tirando los pantalones y boxers mojados del rubio en la cara del pelirrojo. Este solo hizo un gesto de desagrado y obedeció colocando la ropa a un lado.

No tardo demasiado hasta cambiar por completo las ropas sucias y húmedas del muchacho.

Luego de terminar de cambiar la ropa del rubio por completo, y acomodarlo en su cama, lo tapo con una frazada tratando de que recibiera el mayor calor posible ya que había tomando mucho frio por la lluvia. Al dejar todo listo dejo el cuarto por un momento para hablar a solas con Axel en la sala de estar.

"_Al fin, ya me estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar"_ dijo el ojiverde de brazos cruzados.

La mirada de ambos cambio repentinamente, el ambiente rápidamente se tensiono entre ambos jóvenes.

"_Tuve una complicación pero nada de que preocuparse, me encargare de el luego"_ dijo Vanitas fijando su mirada en el mayor con aire de seriedad en sus palabras. Axel asintió sonriendo de lado, sabía que él no podía cometer errores grafíales en asuntos como este_. "sobre el objeto, lo tengo aquí mismo"_ señalo su bolsillo, el pelirrojo suspiro aliviado.

"_Perfecto, bueno como te intentaba decir la ultima vez que hablamos, debes ir a la cuarta avenida, allí encontraras un bar" _En ese momento Axel le dio un papel con la localización exacta de ese lugar, Vanitas lo guardo en su bolsillo con cuidado.

"_En ese lugar te esperara número 12 para recibir el objeto. Es pan comido por así decirlo"_ Se rasco la nuca en un gesto de aburrimiento, la verdad no esperaba que fuera sencillo con la cantidad de objetivos y misiones que esa organización les daba _"mañana tenemos una reunión con la niña Naminé y número 7 así que prepárate para ello, supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo por hoy…"_

"_Bien, entonces sino es mucha molestia lárgate de mi departamento ¿De acuerdo?"_ inquirió el menor con molestia, Axel rio nuevamente ante sus palabras, este chico era divertido de fastidiar.

"_Claro, claro ya me largo, no hay problema"_ Hacia algunos gestos con sus manos mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta _"Pero antes… ese niño estuvo en la escena ¿No es así? Entonces… ¿Porqué aún no lo has matado todavía?"_ pregunto con curiosidad girando su mirada sobre el muchacho detrás suyo, Vanitas simplemente lo miro algo confundido.

"_No puedo decirlo con exactitud, el chico parecía estar completamente fuera de si cuando lo encontré así que…quizás no halla visto absolutamente nada sobre mi trabajo allí. Por eso no lo maté. Debía saber si realmente me había visto o no preguntándole cuando despertara." _respondió con un deje de preocupación y confusión, realmente algo inusual en el.

Era la primera vez que Axel notaba cierto deje de confusión en el joven.

Fue entonces que Axel rio ante eso y Vanitas frunció el ceño molesto en devolución a eso.

"_¿Qué demonios es lo que te parece tan gracioso?" _pregunto irritado al mayor, mostrando sus dientes blancos en señal de enojo contenido. Este simplemente negó con la cabeza despreocupadamente.

"_Nada, simplemente me parece gracioso notar que te preocupas por alguien de esta forma" _hizo una pausa, alineando su tono de voz. _"Es decir, tu no conoces a ese chico y ese chico tampoco te conoce, pero tu lo has traído de la escena del crimen hacia tu propio hogar. Esto es muy irónico, ya que tu matas pero le salvaste la vida a este chico"_ El pelinegro simplemente desvió la mirada pensativo.

Si, era demasiado irónico, incluso para alguien como el.

"_Vanitas Valentine, uno de los mas distinguido y prolijos asesinos de toda la organización 13 sintiendo piedad por alguien que acaba de conocer? Eso no se ve todos los días…"_

Tal como señalo el pelirrojo, ellos forman parte de una organización del bajo mundo que no admite errores ni fugas de información. Ellos matan a quien sea que los vea haciendo su trabajo. No importa la edad ni el sexo o cuan inocente sea la persona, todos son iguales ante sus ojos. Si ellos los veía cometiendo su propio delito, ellos debían silenciarlo con la muerte.

Entonces… ¿Por qué dejo vivir al rubio? ¿Por qué mostro emociones humanas ante ese joven cuando las había perdido hace mucho tiempo para convertirse en el arma perfecta para matar?

Duda comenzó a crearse en sus pensamientos.

"_Sabes exactamente que ocurrirá si la organización se entera que fallaste de matar a un testigo de nuestros objetivos ¿No es así?" _

"_Ya lo se, no necesitas recordármelo Axel" _respondió frío y calmadamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ser asesinado en estos días.

"_Aun así solo quiero recordarte que tanto tu como yo somos seres humanos, a pesar de que tu trabajo no te permita sentir emoción alguna, aún las tienes a pesar de haber permanecido durante tanto tiempo en la oscuridad"_

"_Es difícil, lo se… la verdad es un asco este tipo de trabajo pero…"_ Se acercó para darle una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo, el pelinegro simplemente se quedo mirando hacia el frente fijamente sin emitir sonido alguno.

"…"

"_Seria lo mejor matar a ese chico antes de que otra persona lo haga, lo mejor que podrías ofrecerle a ese chico seria una muerte digna y sin dolor en vez de que que otra persona lo haga de una forma más atroz y morbosa ¿No lo crees?"_ En parte el tenia razón, si Vanitas no lo mataba, entonces iba a hacerlo otro de los miembros de la organización y de una forma más cruel e inhumana en comparación a las formas que el ya utilizaba para matar a sus objetivos.

Además de eso, por supuesto, el corría el riesgo de ser asesinado también de una forma que ni él podía imaginar, siendo denigrado y humillado enfrente de todos sus compañeros por su descuido e ineptitud al develar el secreto de las misiones otorgadas por esa organización del bajo mundo.

Suspiro en derrota, Axel se alejó lentamente de él saludándolo con la mano para luego irse de allí sin decir otra palabra más.

_x X x_

_¿Qué es realmente una emoción?_

_x X x_

No se cuestiono demasiado, ya había tomado una firme decisión y esa era que iba a deshacerse de ese rubio a como de lugar. Fue a la cocina a paso lento y calmado en busca de un cuchillo, ya que el que había usado en su último encuentro era inservible y obsoleto por la sangre derramada en el filo. Ya con el objeto afilado en mano se dirigió lentamente hacia su cuarto en busca de su próxima victima.

Las luces estaban apagadas en toda la casa, aunque la tormenta de afuera se había vuelto lo suficiente violenta para poder observar varios destellos de luz propiciados por la terrible tormenta dentro del cuarto, iluminando las dos frágiles siluetas de oscuro y silencioso lugar. La lluvia caía sin cesar y los truenos retumbaban por todo lugar.

Paso a paso el pelinegro fue acercándose a la cama, mirando fijamente la inmóvil silueta del joven rubio durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama. Al llegar a su lado lentamente comenzó a subirse sobre las sabanas quedando justo encima de él, arrodillado.

Miro por unos segundos sin mostrar emoción alguna al cuerpo inerte del otro muchacho. En ese momento, Vanitas podía escuchar con claridad la respiración del joven, su pecho subía y bajaba a paso lento y calmado. Realmente parecía estar en un profundo sueño.

Moviendo lentamente su brazo hacia arriba para clavar un puñal directo en el corazón para acabar rápidamente con todo.

Decidido a hacerlo, en un rápido movimiento, bajo su brazo para clavar el filo contra el pecho del joven pero al escuchar un sonido provenir por la boca del rubio, casi a unos centímetros de tocar la blanca sabana y su órgano vital, Vanitas detuvo su ataque mostrando una mueca de sorpresa, moviendo rápidamente su mirada hacia un costado, posando sus ahora sorprendidos ojos dorados sobre el semblante del rubio.

El chico estaba llorando y jadeando, su respiración se había vuelto abrupta en tan solo unos segundos, perdiendo el control total de su propio cuerpo. El joven asesino se incorporo dejando a un lado su cuchillo. Acercando su rostro al del otro para descubrir la razón de tal cambio drástico en el.

Estaba murmurando algo, sus lágrimas no paraban de brotar por sus ojos, sus labios partidos temblaban y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas. Pese a la falta de luz en su cuarto, Vanitas podía ver cada pequeñísimo detalle reflejado en el rostro del joven, su vista era tan aguda como la de un gato en la noche.

Pequeños gemidos de dolor surgían de sus labios formando palabras sin sentido aparente, el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos intentando escuchar atentamente lo que estaba diciendo el joven entre llantos.

"_aah…b-ba—basta…ngh…"_ pequeños susurros se deslizaban por su boca, la respiración era cada vez más entre cortada imposibilitando al rubio poder respirar normalmente. Lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, como si estuviera a punto de colapsarse. El pelinegro abrió sus parpados sorprendido al notar que los gemidos se habían convertido rápidamente en llantos y hasta gritos de dolor, el chico estaba teniendo una importante crisis nerviosa, estaba asfixiándose.

Vanitas no sabia como detenerlo, ni siquiera entendía el porque le estaba sucediendo eso, hasta hace poco estaba tranquilo como si nada y ahora…estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire frente a sus ojos. No sabía por qué pero hizo lo primero que paso por su mente en ese momento.

Tomo al joven del mentón rápidamente, y sin esperar mas le dio un beso en la boca para calmar sus llantos y darle aire ya que se estaba asfixiando.

Lentamente el muchacho comenzó a relajar sus músculos, las lágrimas comenzaron a detenerse y sus manos dejaron de agarrar con fuerza la sabana que lo cubría. El pelinegro aún tenia los ojos abiertos sintiéndose algo extraño por el contacto… lentamente comenzó a mover sus labios contra los del otro sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho.

Nunca había sentido algo así antes…era agradable.

Dejándose llevar y sin poder evitarlo presiono su lengua contra la boca del otro haciendo gemir al joven debajo de él, aprovechando esa abertura, Vanitas introdujo lentamente su lengua dentro de la humedad cavidad del rubio, moviendo su lengua lentamente adentro de aquella cálida entrada.

Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo estaba ahora haciendo algo de fricción, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo de relajaba también por la presión que estaba ejerciendo con su boca en ese momento. Se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, el pelinegro por unos segundos pensó que le gustaría quedarse así para siempre.

La velocidad con la que ambas lenguas jugueteaban entre si aumentaba cada vez más y más hasta que lentamente un par de ojos azules comenzaron a abrirse lentamente sintiendo pesadez. Al notar que alguien estaba abusando de sus labios, abrió por completo sus ojos intentando mover su boca lejos del otro pero no pudo, sus mejillas comenzaban a arder mientras sus lenguas estaban estrechamente conectadas, al mismo tiempo un par de ojos color ámbar no lo dejaban de observar en absoluto.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que ambos se deshicieron del profundo beso por la falta de oxigeno dejando notar como un hilo de saliva unían sus bocas. Al notar la situación embarazosa y desconocida, el rubio intento levantarse de la cama y alejar al pelinegro pero este de inmediato lo empujo otra vez contra la cama dejando escapar un leve gemido por parte del rubio.

El joven intento gritar por ayuda pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Vanitas tapo su boca con la palma de una de sus manos y con la otra lo tomo del cuello, haciendo presión con sus gélidos dedos en la calidad piel del otro, haciendo gruñir al menor de dolor otra vez.

"_Si vuelves a gritar te juro que no volverás a ver la luz"_ dijo afilando su dorada mirada, el rubio de inmediato reprimió su gritos con solo esa advertencia además de sentir peligrosamente su mano presionando su yugular. Al notar que había parado de moverse, el pelinegro volvió nuevamente a hablar.

"_Escúchame con atención…y solo responde a lo que pregunto, sino lo haces te clavare este cuchillo al lado mio directo en tu garganta ¿Entendido?"_ el rubio asintió levemente con la cabeza, asustado por la intimidante mirada del otro. Fue entonces que Vanitas lo dejo libre por un momento sin dejar de observar sus movimientos.

"_¿Qué es lo que hacías en ese lugar tan tarde?" _pregunto con una mirada seria, el rubio lo miro confundido y asustado ¿Qué hacía allí?

"…_.Y-Yo…no lo se" _susurro, fue lo suficientemente alto para que el pelinegro lo escuchara, poco convencido comenzó a presionar su cuello más.

"_No te atrevas a mentir porque puedo leer todos tus gesto así que una vez más ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? ¿Qué demonios has visto allí?" _Cada vez se sentía más molesto, comenzaba a ser frustrante el lidiar con este chico.

"_N-No recuerdo…solo que escapaba de alguien, no se de donde-ni-ni siquiera se a donde iba o de donde vengo, solo se mi nombre—e…" _

"_Así que ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?... " _Su semblante serio no había desaparecido aún de su rostro.

"_N-No…no tengo a donde volver… y m-mi cabeza duele-mucho"_ Al decir lo ultimo cerro los ojos con cansancio y dolor, tratando de aliviar la presión que sentía en su cabeza en ese momento. El pelinegro alzo una ceja y miro atentamente hacia su cabeza. En ese momento soltó al joven del cuello y moviendo lentamente su mano sobre la cabeza del otro, frotando suavemente la parte superior de ella.

"_¿Te duele aquí?"_ pregunto frotando levemente más abajo hacia la parte de su nuca, el ojiazul movió la cabeza un poco adolorido.

"S-si…auch" Varias lagrimas se habían formado nuevamente en las orillas de sus dos hermosos ojos azules, el pelinegro siguió moviendo sus dedos más abajo, sobre la parte trasera de la cabeza.

En 0la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Había algo allí…algo caliente y húmedo.

Era sangre, olía a _sangre_.

Al parecer el chico estaba diciendo la verdad, quizás estaba tan perturbado por lo que le había ocurrido que ni siquiera había notado que el había matado a alguien momentos atrás de que el apareciera en la escena del crimen.

Con algo de curiosidad acerca de que le había ocurrido exactamente, Vanitas comenzó a deslizar sus manos por detrás de su espalda, presionando suavemente con la punta de sus dedos la parte de su cuello notando como la expresión del chico se contraía dejando escapar suaves gemidos de dolor por sus labios partidos. Al parecer lo habían golpeado y hasta quizás abusado de el ya que en su cuello tenia varios moretones, algunas marcas y sobre todo mordeduras y rasguños…

Mirando fijamente al cuerpo del rubio, sus ojos color ámbar comenzaron a bajar lentamente hacia abajo, por su cuello pasando por su pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente por su agitada respiración, hasta su corazón hacia comenzado a latir con fuerza por el intimo acercamiento entre el rubio y el pelinegro. La mirada del mayor llego finalmente hasta sus delgados muslos que estaban casi completamente a la vista por los shorts cortos que llevaba puesto en el momento el pequeño muchacho, estos también estaban lastimados…

El rubio no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa mientras sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas por tal acto que le causaba vergüenza ese momento. Alguien que desconocía en lo absoluto estaba mirando su cuerpo de una forma extrañamente perturbadora.

Al terminar de examinarlo cuidadosamente, el rubio no pudo evitar mirarlo con ganas de preguntarle algo.

"_hum…tu… ¿porqué no me mataste antes? P-pudiste haberlo hecho y deshacerte de mi" _dijo tímidamente mirándolo a la cara, al escuchar esa pregunta Vanitas levanto la mirada, clavando nuevamente sus ojos dorados en la cara del otro.

"_No lo se, no pude hacerlo y quiero saber el porque" _realmente aún no sabía la razón detrás de por que realmente no pudo matarlo la primera vez que se encontró con el chico, tampoco pudo en ese mismo momento. Algo, algo en él le detenía y quería saber que era exactamente.

"_Hay algo que escondes y quiero saber…por que me siento tan extraño alrededor tuyo, además…" _lentamente con sus dedos comenzó a frotar la punta de ellos en los labios del otro joven, tocando con suavidad sus sonrosados labios, el rubio se sonrojo más por tal acto y lo miro sorprendido por el gesto que acababa de hacer. _"Esto también me gusto hacerlo"_ sonrió de lado al notar la reacción del ojiazul.

Por alguna razón podía sentir que se sentía diferente y extraño cuando se encontraba alrededor de ese chico, Vanitas nunca se había sentido de esa forma alrededor de nadie o quizás ya había olvidado hacerlo. Tenia curiosidad por saber quien era este joven y porque lo hacía sentir de esa forma.

"_¿huh? …¿Extraño? ¿A-a qué te refieres? ¿Quién eres?"_ las orbes azules no dejaron ni un momento el rostro del otro joven, este podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían y su cuerpo temblaba un poco. Realmente quería saber quien era este chico, aun cuando fuera la persona que lo intento asesinar horas atrás.

Lentamente Vanitas comenzó a levantarse del lugar donde se encontraba quedándose de pie. El ojiazul siguió sus movimientos con la mirada.

"_No necesitas saber más sobre mi sino tendría que matarte"_ el rubio trago saliva al escuchar las últimas palabras, la verdad que aún no se acostumbraba a aquellas frías palabras con las que hablaba el joven asesino pero aun así sentía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad por saber quien era realmente.

En medio del silencio, Vanitas se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta hasta que el menor de los dos nuevamente comenzó a hablar otra vez, tímidamente.

"_E-Espera…al menos podrías decirme tu nombre?"_ dijo levantando un poco la voz para que el otro pudiera escucharlo. Sus redondos ojos azules miraban atentamente la espalda del pelinegro, notando como por un instante que se había movido por la pregunta que había realizado.

Un largo suspiro inundo lugar mientras se podía oír como la lluvia estaba comenzando a parar. La tormenta parece que ya había terminado.

"_Vanitas"_ respondió secamente pero esa simple palabra fue suficiente para hacer sonreír levemente al rubio con un cálido gesto en sus ojos.

"_Yo soy Ventus, encantado de conocerte Vanitas"_ Aún sin pedirlo él se presento pensando que era lo justo, el pelinegro simplemente se volteo a mirarlo algo confundido. Ese chico parecía haber agarrado algo de confianza hacia él, realmente raro porque se supone que intento matarlo en un primer momento.

Pero Ventus se sentía aliviado en ese momento al encontrarse allí con el.

Quizás era un error, quizás había elegido el momento equivocado, el lugar equivocado para huir…quizás esta coincidencia había sido garrafal pero en ese momento estaba solo, no tenía a nadie más y ni siquiera sabía que seguiría después de todo.

Dudas albergaban en su mente, no estaba seguro de que iba a sucederle si iba a ser asesinado o no. Aunque por alguna razón, podía sentir que era mejor _esto_ que la vida que llevaba antes de haber pedido la memoria.

Pero.

De algo si estaba muy seguro y era que no se arrepentía de haber conocido a Vanitas.

_-01 end-_

_/sweat drop/_

_La verdad me tarde demasiado en terminar este primer capitulo, es larguísimo, yo misma estoy sorprendida de lo largo que es xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD y no quería cortarlo porque es exactamente así como lo redacte por primera vez la idea a mi querida babuh :3! *le glompu*_

_El segundo capitulo estará listo luego de terminar la traducción de este primero en inglés ya que se supone que es para mi venbby todo el fanfic. Ella no entiende español y honestamente me costó un huevo y medio hacer esto en español xDD;; mi mente esta quebrada! ya que me estoy acostumbrado demasiado a escribir en inglés, la verdad me haría muy bien traducirlo como también me gustaría quiero compartirlo con más personas por lo que me ayudaría mucho con mi gramática y demases._

_Espero disfruten de la historia, se necesita mas de esta pareja en español la puta madre que me pario ;A;;;;! Como llkasdf amo asldjfalksfdasas esta pareja, maldición xDD! _

_Nos vemos en otra ocasión ^^! Se agradecen reviews así escribo mas rápido el segundo capitulo (¿?)_

_Sin corrección ya que mi cerebro acaba de morir. Perdón si hay errores de sintaxis ;3;_


	2. Comienzo

Muchísimas gracias por los hermosos reviews en especial a **heretikers** que su review me hizo muy muy feliz ;w; lakdjfklgasfas, no se preocupe que Vanitas y Ventus estarán a salvo por el resto de la historia (esperemos xD)

De ahora en más deberé aclarar que ciertos párrafos (no todos y no siempre) aparecerán en _itálica_, esto es un evento del pasado y/o un sueño, de todas formas la narración les va ayudar a identificarlos pero solo para no generar dudas, si ven grandes párrafos en itálica eso es un sueño/flashback, okay? :3

¡Ahora que disfruten del capitulo!

* * *

**Darker**_ than_** black**

_02. Comienzo_

_x X x_

_El pasado alguna vez fue futuro._

_x X x_

Lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sobre las finas sabanas blancas que rodeaban esa enorme cama de dos plazas en la que el joven Ventus había tenido el primer contacto íntimo con su asesesino. Los cabellos rubios del muchacho se encontraban desparramados en la almohada, varios suaves suspiros escapan por sus labios partidos en perfecta armonía.

Con suma lentitud sus piernas se movían por debajo de las sabanas, cambiando la posición de ellas cada tanto…

Unos brillantes ojos dorados observaban atentamente sus débiles movimientos, había inmutabilidad en su expresión y estaba parado justo al lado de la cama donde se encontraba durmiendo Ventus. La única luz que iluminaba la sombría del cuarto en la noche era una lámpara que el pelinegro había prendido para el otro.

Por una extraña razón desde esa misma noche, a Vanitas se le comenzó a crear un extraño, y hasta podría decirse perturbador, habito de ver al chico dormir y esto se debía al pequeño ataque de nervios que había presenciado esa primera noche.

Aunque también había otra razón que él no podía recordar con exactitud.

Tiempo atrás él estaba acostumbrado a velar por la seguridad de alguien, alguien que él amaba con toda su alma.

Con amargura intento sonreír mientras cerraba los ojos con lentitud.

'_Ojala hubiera escuchado a mi corazón en aquel entonces'_

X x X

"_¿Porque haces esto…?" alguien de voz dulce y temblosa, todo estaba a oscuras, el joven no podía divisar la figura delante suya._

_Lagrimas invadieron sus ojos, su vista era irremediablemente nublosa, no podía parar de temblar. Su cuerpo le estaba traicionando para ponerse de pie y huir._

_Mientras la otra persona se encontraba inexpresivamente delante de él._

"…"

"_Y-yo no te he hecho…dime ¡¿p-porque?!" varios sollozos escapaban por sus labios temblorosos. Su muñecas dolían, su espalda también y **sangre**, un hilo de sangre bajaba por sus piernas…_

_Ese maldito lo había **violado**, le había quitado su **virginidad**…_

_Ese maldito estaba **sonriendo**_

_Y **llorando**._

"…_Ven—"_

Ventus abrió los ojos con exaltación, se encontraba boca arriba y sus ojos azules se toparon con el techo. Su respiración era agitada y sus manos temblaban a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Con suma lentitud se incorporo en la enorme cama y tratando de calmarse comenzó a inhalar oxigeno.

Por un momento su mente se había nublado por completo impidiéndole pensar con racionalidad, no recordaba que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Sus ojos azul marino comenzaron a examinar ese cuarto con estudiada lentitud. Al parecer aún era de mañana ya que el la luz del sol entraba por ventana, esta se encontraba abierta y daba hacia el balcón. Continuando con su inspección ocular pudo divisar un escritorio que se encontraba limpia, una lámpara adoraba la parte superior de ella. Habían dos placares pegados uno del otro que en ese momento se encontraban cerrados; dejando de lado otros detalles todo prácticamente parecía normal para el pero realmente no recordaba haber estado en este cuarto antes…

Fue entonces que sintió un pulsante dolor en la cabeza y por mero reflejo se toco la nuca con ambas manos. Entonces se percato que estaba vendado y que en su cuello y brazos tenia vendas y alguna que otra curita.

¿Alguien lo había curado…?

"pero…quien—" susurro para si mismo, fue entonces que Ventus abrió sus ojos azules de par en par al sentir un flash de recuerdos venir de golpe en su mente los cuales involucraban unos suaves labios topándose con los suyos en plena oscuridad de la noche acompañada de una voz grave, fría y de alguna forma seductora para el…

Instintivamente se tapo la boca, rosando sus labios.

El rubio se sonrojo avergonzado, sí…ahora recordaba todo, ese era el cuarto del pelinegro.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió levemente aun avergonzado. Ese joven asesino no parecía ser tan mala persona si le había curado sus heridas.

Luego de unos minutos de meditar sobre su posible atracción hacia el susodicho desconocido, el rubio se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar alrededor del cuarto con ingenua curiosidad, le inquietaba saber que tipo de persona era Vanitas. Husmeando por todo el lugar llego a la conclusión de que era una persona muy prolija y cautelosa, no había absolutamente nada que pudiera delatar como era en realidad su personalidad o algo sobre su pasado, cosa que no le sorprendía en lo absoluto teniendo en cuenta su actitud hacia él y el trabajo que tenia; lo que le hacía tener mas curiosidad al respecto sobre como era.

Antes de irse del cuarto pudo divisar un pequeño portarretrato en una mesita que se encontraba cerca de la ventana/balcón. Sus ojos azules se posaron con suma cautela sobre el frágil objeto mientras con una de sus manos la acercaba a su rostro para examinarlo mejor.

La foto era vieja, se notaba por el color amarillento de los bordes y además estaba rasgada en los bordes, el portarretrato que lo protegía lo hacia parecer una reliquia de alguna forma y que era algo sumamente importante para el pelinegro. En la foto se podían divisar 3 personas sonriendo, dos chicos y un mayor que abrazaba con cariño a los otros dos.

Ventus no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo al sentir la felicidad y tranquilidad que transmitía esa foto. Orbes azules miraron con detenimiento a los dos chicos, uno sin lugar a dudas era Vanitas de pequeño, este parecía ser mas inocente y gentil en comparación al ahora, estaba sonriendo mientras el otro pequeño lo abrazaba con dulzura.

Ver al pelinegro de esa forma hizo que el corazón del rubio de derritiera de ternura, la verdad es que las apariencias pueden engañar hasta el mas perspicaz.

Luego de terminar de admirar al pequeño Vanitas, el rubio comenzó a ver a los otros dos en la foto: el otro chico tenia cabello castaño y ojos azules, podía decir con seguridad que estaba íntimamente relacionado con el pelinegro porque se parecía demasiado a Vanitas por sus rasgos fáciles. Su enorme y brillante sonrisa hacia sentir al rubio en paz interna y parecía ser contagiosa porque le daban ganas de sonreír de la misma forma, ese chico debió de haber sido ser un sol que iluminaba a todos con su sonrisa por donde quiera que fuera o eso era lo que imaginaba Ven.

Por ultimo el hombre que los abrazaba también sonreía ampliamente, su cabello pelinegro y sus ojos azules le recordaban a alguien, era como si ya lo había visto antes pero no sabía donde. ..

"_¿Acaso no te han enseñado buenos modales en tu casa? Tocar las cosas de otras personas no es agradable"_

Rápidamente Ventus fue sacado de sus pensamiento al sentir alguien arrebatar la foto de sus manos. Giro su mirada al costado para encontrarse con una fulminante mirada dorada, el rubio trago algo de saliva nervioso al notar la presencia del pelinegro a su alrededor. Este chasqueo su lengua de forma molesta y coloco el retrato en el lugar donde estaba mientras el rubio bajaba su mirada algo apenado por su comportamiento.

"L-lo lamento…yo—"intento disculparse.

"No importa, simplemente no lo vuelvas a hacer" el pelinegro sentencio caminando hacia la puerta, Ventus solo seguía con la mirada de forma tímida, aún no sabía como tratar al pelinegro, era desconocido y misterioso para el. "El desayuno esta listo, supongo que debes de tener hambre luego de tanta mierda de escapar y lo de anoche" dijo Vanitas con calma.

Ven sonrió gentilmente al escuchar eso, su estomago lo estaba matando.

"Ni te imaginas cuanto" rio con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a la puerta con el.

X x X

Habían ciertas cosas que Axel detestaba hacer y una de ellas era esperar a la gente. El pelirrojo tenia el mal habito de llegar tarde a cualquier maldita reunión de esa estúpida organización a la que pertenecían el y Vanitas, su personalidad altanera y ciertamente perezosa le hacían imposible seguir las reglas de otros, sea dentro o fuera de su horario de trabajo, para Axel, seguir sus propias reglas era la mejor forma de vivir la vida y no dejaba que nadie ni nada le hicieran cambiar esa selectiva vida que había decidido llevar.

Hasta que bueno…ingreso a esa organización, más o menos se podría decir.

Suspiro agobiado en el asiento que le habían designado, la reunión aún no había comenzado y muchos de los miembros de esa asamblea no estaban presentes. Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a examinar el cuarto con detenimiento, si, sonaba aburrido y estúpido pero había algo que le inquietaba en ese momento.

"Algo te preocupa ¿Cierto?" una voz fría interrumpió sus pensamientos, el ojiverde giro su mirada para encontrarse con la de su compañero peliazul, número 7.

"No podría decir exactamente que me preocupa pero…si me inquieta" confeso el hombre cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose placenteramente en su lugar, el otro hombre de ojos dorados simplemente suspiro.

"Número 13 no va a regresar, fue retirado de su cargo hace ya 4 años" hablo el peliazul como si pudiese leer la mente de su compañero. Axel solo comenzó a reírse de la euforia, a veces le causaba mucha gracia lo predecible que se había vuelto a pesar de ser considerado uno de esa organización sin "corazones".

"Oh Isa ¡Deja de joderme la maldita existencia con tus absurdos 'adivina que carajos piensa tu mejor amigo'! eso lo se perfectamente" Respondió con frustración al otro hombre, habían veces en la que detestaba iniciar una conversación con el porque usualmente terminaban en asuntos realmente personales para el pelirrojo.

El peliazul frunció lentamente el entrecejo mirando hacia otra parte.

"Sabes que ya no me llamo así Lea"

"Pues lo mismo digo, es Axel querido, memorízatelo de una maldita vez"

El peliazul rio con suavidad ante la característica respuesta de su amigo, ocupando el lugar al lado del pelirrojo, el asiento que le correspondía.

La reunión estaba por comenzar una vez más.

X x X

Ventus y Vanitas se incorporaron en la mesa del comedor, cada uno sentado en el lado opuesto de cada extremo de ella. Al momento de comenzar a comer ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir palabra alguna, el silencio era lo único que compartían desde que el rubio se había levantado y había seguido los pasos del pelinegro hacia la sala.

El menor de los dos se sentía incomodo en ese lugar, aún no sabía como debía comportarse enfrente del pelinegro sabiendo todo lo que este era capaz, su capacidad de actuar en confianza era nula enfrente de Vanitas ya que este era impredecible y quizás, un paso en falso, y ese tenedor que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos iba a parar directamente en su cuello.

Ventus trago saliva con solo imaginarse esa brutal escena en su mente y con timidez tomó su taza para tragar un sorbo de café caliente que anteriormente el pelinegro le había servido junto con su desayuno.

Sin tener otra cosa que hacer, el rubio observaba con detenimiento como el otro comía, el joven de ojos ámbar no parecía una persona de gran un apetito voraz, comía con tranquilidad el panqueque que había echo momentos atrás de forma tranquila y amena. No lo había notado antes pero Vanitas llevaba puesta otra ropa muy diferente a la de la noche anterior, en esta ocasión era algo realmente informal pero elegante: una camiseta de color negro que hacia juego con su corbata que era a rayas de color rojo y negro, un chaleco de color rojo oscuro y había jurado ver, antes de que se sentara en la silla, que llevaba puesto un pantalón jean ajustado de color negro también que lucían perfectamente en conjunto con unas botas negras.

Ventus no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente. Otra vez comenzaba a preguntarse si esto que sentía podía ser considerado simplemente atracción física o admiración por el pelinegro ya que en sus ojos el parecía ser muy…atractivo y maduro.

El rubio no tenia dudas de su sexualidad, él se consideraba de mente abierta por lo que la posibilidad de enamorarse de un hombre no era algo fuera de este mundo para el; aunque hacerlo con Vanitas le parecía algo realmente distante ya que Ventus no lo conocía en lo absoluto todavía.

Sin darse cuenta esos perfectos ojos dorados que antes estaban enfocados en su comida ahora estaban mirando directa y profundamente a los suyos, arrugando ligeramente su frente.

"Mirar a las personas por durante un largo tiempo puede ser considerado un acto de acoso" comento dejando a un lado sus cubiertos y levantándose de su lugar con su plato y taza.

"p-perdón…no era mi intención hacerlo" respondió con cuidado el menor, Vanitas sonrió de lado y se acercó hacia su lado para recoger su plato. El rubio apenado se volvió a sonrojar otra vez moviendo su cabeza hacia otro lado intentando evitar mirarlo a la cara y colocando sus manos en su regazo en señal de nerviosismo contenido.

Vanitas no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente atraído por ese tímido pero lindo gesto del otro joven. Sigilosamente se acercó a él posando una de sus manos en su hombro y su cara cerca de su oído, dejando su plato en la mesa. El rubio dio un pequeño salto en su propia silla al sentir al de ojos ámbar tocar su piel con su cálido aliento.

"…parece que te encuentras mejor que ayer, tus heridas están curándose" susurro atrevidamente en su oído, Ventus dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al sentir esas palabras resbalarse por la boca del otro. Sus ojos azules estaba ahora entrecerrados y sus manos agarraban con fuerza la fina tela de los shorts que llevaba puestos en aquel momento.

"S-Si, gracias por…curarme las heridas" agradeció con cuidado intentando controlar su voz y que no pareciera que le temblaba pero era evidente que lo hacia. La sonrisa del pelinegro se amplió al notar que su presencia provocaba ciertas cosas al rubio.

"No hay de que Ventus" respondió de forma seca pero seductora.

Con lentitud comenzó a acariciar su cuello en la zona donde tenía un moretón con sus labios de forma suave y lenta, logrando conseguir algunos suaves suspiros tímidos del otro. Ventus se mordió el labio para retener sus propios sonidos indecentes, era la primera vez que el otro se atrevía a ser tan directo con sus gestos.

Desde el ultimo encuentro cercano esa noche Vanitas no pudo evitar sentirse físicamente atraído al rubio, era como si su cuerpo ardía desesperadamente por tocarle y hacerle gemir descontroladamente…y esto lo encontraba algo realmente extraño y hasta molesto para si mismo, ya que se supone que él _no debía sentir nada absolutamente nada por nada ni nadie_ por su maldito trabajo, pero por alguna razón ese estúpido chico que no conocía le despertaba ciertas emociones intensas que creía muertas tiempo atrás y aún intentaba negar con su cabeza pero le costaba muchísimo.

Y es entonces donde se preguntaba ¿Dónde demonios había quedado la fría calma y gélida actitud de hace una noche? Al parecer se había ido al carajo en cuanto vio a Ventus sonreírle con calidez mientras pronunciaba su nombre por primera vez.

Lo medito mientras lo miraba dormir en su cama, mientras hacía el desayuno y hasta mientras comían en la mesa.

Y había llegado a una conclusión bastante acertada: Ventus era alguien que iba a causarle muchos problemas si permitía que se quedara con el por mas tiempo, pero a la vez existía una contradicción.

Él no lo quería dejar escapar, quería monopolizar su mente y su cuerpo.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta…un nuevo sentimiento estaba surgiendo dentro de el

**Posesión.**

El pelinegro tomo ansioso la barbilla del ojiazul y este sin poder evitarlo abrió los ojos un poco para encontrarse con la cara del pelinegro a pocos centímetros de la suya, sus labios estaban casi rosándose, el aliento cálido de ambos chochaban entre si.

Cuanto ansiaba comer esos labios _otra vez_…

Vanitas hizo presión con sus dedos para que Ventus dejara escapar un ligero gemido por sus labios…le encantaba verle tan frágil bajo su toque.

Al notar la cercanía del mayor, Ventus no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos, su corazón latía con rapidez y estaba previendo el próximo acto del pelinegro con las mismas ansias que el ojiamarillo.

Bip—bip

_Bip—bip_

_**Bip—bip **_

'_La puta madre…'_

Gruñendo insatisfecho, el pelinegro se alejó del rubio con rapidez para tomar el celular que se encontraba en su mesa y mirar el maldito mensaje que había recibido en ese preciso instante. Frunció el ceño realmente irritado al leer que era Axel diciéndole que no se olvidara de la maldita reunión que tenía con Naminé—la asistente de Asem—y el idiota pelirrojo amigo suyo.

Que buen momento para avisar, gracias Axel.

"hum ¿…Vanitas?" Llamo el rubio preocupado, Vanitas giro su mirada de inmediato al sentir llamarlo. Sus cejas aún se encontraba contraídas por el mal humor causado por su interrupción, Ventus se movió inquieto al sentir la molestia en sus iris doradas.

Vanitas intento componer su humor acercándose con rapidez y robándole un beso al rubio sin previo aviso, Ventus se quedo congelado en su silla.

El rubio pudo jurar haber sentido su lengua tocar la suya por un segundo…

Luego de transcurrido ese segundo, el pelinegro se alejó de él mirándolo con sigilo a los ojos, Ven tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y su boca estaba entreabierta.

Sonrió orgullo al notar las mejillas del rubio tornarse completamente rojas, tomo sus llaves y se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta

El rubio reacciono de inmediato, levantándose de su silla y mirando al mayor por la espalda en cuanto noto al pelinegro marcharse de su lado.

"¿A-A donde vas?" pregunto preocupado, sus orbes azules no pudieron evitar mirarlo con algo de tristeza, era demasiado pronto para que el otro se fuera. El pelinegro se detuvo en seco en la puerta.

"Tengo trabajo que hacer, volveré en la noche" respondió secamente, por alguna razón Vanitas podía imaginarse al rubio haciendo un inocente mohín con su cara. Sonrió de tan solo pensarlo.

"…entonces ¿Te veré en la noche?" dijo Ventus con algo de timidez en su voz, parecía un niño inocente. El ojiazul estaba inseguro de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, por alguna razón le hubiera gustado mucho, a quien engañaba, **muchísimo** que Vanitas lo hubiera besado otra vez momentos atrás. Su cuerpo quería sentir el calor humano del pelinegro, se sentía tonto por pensar así pero no podía negar que le agradaba ese muchacho aunque por otro lado su mente le decía que tuviera cuidado de no presionar los botones de su autodestrucción.

"Aquí vivo sino lo has notado antes" respondió con algo de sarcasmo mientras abría la puerta por completo para retirarse. Ventus se coloco a un lado de el para despedirse de el pero Vanitas no había captado ese sentido. El enarco una ceja y se quedo mirándolo por un momento.

"Gracias…por el desayuno y por dejar quedarme aquí" dijo sonriendo con calidez mientras lo miraba con algo de ternura en sus hermosos ojos azules. Los ojos dorados del otro joven solo se limitaron a observarlo con sigilo y algo de incredulidad, Ven noto la expresión perturbadora y de inmediato dio un paso hacia atrás- "uh hum…¿Sucede algo?"

"No, nada" y con esto se fue dejando al rubio solo en su departamento.

No es que fuera perturbador o algo desagradable, simplemente aún le parecía raro escuchar tantos agradecimientos en un solo día.

X x X

No tardo demasiado para llegar al lugar del encuentro, antes de hacerlo se dirigió a otro lugar para dejar el objeto robado la noche anterior en las manos de la persona que Axel le había encargado en la noche. Vanitas no conocía a todos los miembros de la organización 13, de todos solo conocía a Axel y número 7, como otros agentes que trabajaban en la parte externa de esa organización.

Suspiro algo cansado, esto de ser simplemente un agente externo le irritaba a veces por la cantidad de tontas visitas y "chequeos" que debía hacer para continuar dentro de ese maldito lugar.

Pero ya estaba cerca de conseguir lo que quería, de obtener lo que necesitaba para acabar con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas.

El joven asesino se coloco en la esquina del local donde Axel le había indicado en el mensaje que iban a reunirse con la joven medico. Miro su reloj notando que había llegado temprano, suspiro levemente intentando relajarse pero no podía hacerlo, no había dormido casi nada desde lo ocurrido con su último objetivo.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a sobrevivir con solo 3 horas diarias de sueño pero aún así deseaba tanto poder dormir todo un maldito día.

De repente un dolor punzante se hizo presente en su cuerpo haciendo que Vanitas se encorvara un poco por la molestia. Apoyo su cuerpo contra la pared mas cercana e Intentando suprimir un quejido de dolor mordió su labio inferior mientras con una de sus manos se tomaba el brazo izquierdo.

Entrecerró sus brillantes ojos dorados con desprecio.

Su brazo estaba comenzando a irritarle y mucho, esa estúpida vacuna estaba perdiendo efecto para suprimir el maldito dolor. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más una voz llamo su atención, de inmediato, se recompuso apretando con fuerza su puño contra la pared se incorporo nuevamente mirando a las dos figuras acerándose a él.

"Me sorprende que hayas llegado temprano, no sabia que hoy iba a granizar" comento Vanitas sonriendo de forma burlona e intentando disimular su descompensación de unos segundos atrás, el pelirrojo solo rio por su comentario de buen humor.

"Tu haces que mi impuntualidad se vea realmente grosera" El alto respondió rascándose la cabeza "como sea, mientras más rápido terminemos mejor será nuestro día" dijo Axel, la rubia al lado de el sonrió con gentileza sin comentar. El pelinegro asintió y sin más que esperar los tres entraron a la cafetería.

Se sentaron en una mesa a un costado bien alejado de la gente y el mayor pelirrojo se ordeno un café cortado con unas medialunas, Vanitas simplemente pidió un vaso de jugo de naranja y Naminé un vaso de agua. Sin perder mucho tiempo Axel algo animado comenzó a hablar.

"La reunión de hoy fue un asco como siempre, no dieron muchos detalles sobre que objeto están creando esta vez pero si sospecho que se trata de algo bastante grande y complicado" sus manos jugaban con las servilletas que se encontraban en la mesa mientras esperaba su orden, el ojiamarillo miraba por la ventana algo aburrido y la rubia leía con tranquilidad la libreta que traía consigo.

"No dijeron nada sobre el _ratón_?" Movió su cabeza para ver a los dos enfrente suyo, el ojiverde hizo un pequeño ruido con sus piernas algo incomodo por el tema.

Aunque sabia que Vanitas estaba obsesionado precisamente con ese tema.

"No, no sabemos nada sobre el desde que asesino a Sora Fair" hablo por primera vez la rubia

El pelinegro frunció levemente sus cejas y se limito a mirarla por un segundo.

La figura de la joven siempre le parecía algo increíblemente delicada, parecía una muñeca de porcelana ya que su cara era frágil pero muy hermosa. Su semblante era inexpresivo pero por alguna razón le daba la sensación que esa chica tenia más emociones y sentimientos de lo que estaba acostumbrada a expresar enfrente de todos pero no podía descifrarlo con exactitud.

"aunque" prosiguió con calma, Axel ahora estaba algo interesado por saber sobre el tema así que atento giro su mirada hacia la joven.

"Sabemos que tiene un hermano gemelo y esta en esta ciudad"

_Continuará._

* * *

Genial ya les di muchas pistas sobre de que va la historia xD espero que les haya gustado y si, amo poner suspenso la puta madreee! Haha :D! bueno, les dejo deducir de quien habla Naminé aunque es demasiado OBVIO Lolol con respecto a que se refiere Vanitas con Ratón va a ser revelado pronto, tiene un significado especial en la historia que recomiendo no olvidar porque ya saben, detalles son los que hacen el punto principal de una historia x3

Oh otra cosa, Vanitas es mayor que Ven, el tiene 23 y Ven tiene 19, no es mucha diferencia pero bueno, lo hace sexy (?)

Como sea, espero que les guste como va la historia y otra vez muchas gracias por sus reviews! Quiero dejar en claro que solo voy a limitarme a actualizar esta historia y que no sera taaan largo los capitulos como el primero, lo siento pero no soy una maquina de escribir capitulos largos QnQ

Y toda la porquería que desee escribir de ahora en mas estará en mi deviantart :3

Nos vemos pronto supongo xD

Hasta otra!


End file.
